Sneak Peak Engine
'Sneak Peak Engine is a sequence enterer where you enter codes and you will find sneak peaks of stuff. How it works First you must enter five numbers then press one out of 8 buttons Codes 66666 - 1 This will give you a Gamer Guy jumpscare 34567 - 8 This will give you a Penelope jumpscare 10349 - 6 This gives you a pic of a green curtain in the style of Pirate's Cove with a head that looks like Ivan's with text at the bottom saying "Foxy just found a new friend...", referencing the similar playing styles of Foxy and Ivan. 62918 - 4 This will give you Cluckie's chick's jumpscare. 21480 - 22 This will give you an animatronic covered up by a shadow, with red dots for eyes. Brightening the picture can reveal that this is Amy with a sinister smile. The text next to her says "I promise I won't hurt you.... Or will I?". 00000-0 This will make an eyeless Lindsay appear in the background. Every once in a while, you can hear "You will never know my pain....". 19341-8 This will give you Holly's evil side's jumpscare. 16192-1 This will make an eyeless Holly appear wherever you are. Occasionally, you will hear "Grrrr", "I wish that I never made this mistake", and "It should have been me; it should have...". 321123-3 This will make a bloody, red eye in the background, with the words "All will be revealed" under it. 01987-2 This will make withered Chicko's mugshot appear. 200233-2 This will make a picture of Fazzy and Ricky on a battlefield appear, dressed as a Wizard and a Knight respectively. An unknown animatronic is behind them. 424242-6 This will make Dezaray dance on your desk. 333444-5 This code will make Amity appear in The Office. She starts dusting things off. 999999-9 This will give the Cutting Crew's power outage jumpscare, with the Spanish March playing in the background. 256186-5 This code will make Boni appear in The Office, and spins his blades. The player is then forced to watch him killing the guard, as Boni slices him into pieces with his spinning blades. 88828-9 This will show a picture of what appears a discarded silver-coloured Aaron suit with the phrase "Everything ends here..." written in futuristic green writing underneath. If you wait for 10 seconds, you will get jumpscared by Victor the Vole. 93139-4 This will show an unknown animatronic staring into the screen. Hardly anything is visible, except the impressions of a mangled face, with a single rainbow eye looking at the viewer. Brightening it reveals what appears to be a doll-like character, which is heavily damaged. The caption reads "When all else falls, I remain standing...". 202300-0 This shows Lindsay, Valerie, Melissa, and Rosette, with an unknown animatronic behind them. The caption reads: "Who ya gonna call?". This is a nod to the WiW and Five Nights At Nintendo World. 74732-9 This will show Donimick the Dentist's official art. 11574-5 This will show you a picture of Milo, Riley And June on a stage as Riley is crying blood. 12345-6 This will show an ofiice planned for 90NAM2. 65432 - 1 This will show a picture of a silhouette of an unknown animatronic with a caption saying, They used to love us... Waiting for a few seconds will cause the screen to black out, then a close up of the animatronics face. like Golden Freddy, it will cause your game to crash. 77766 - 6 This will give you a Phantom Handy jumpscare. 6719 - 2 This will give you Icy's jumpscare. 5617 - 9 This will cause Icy to appear in the office, and she smokebombs you. 86035 - 5 This will cause a music box version of the "Animaniacs" theme to start playing. 1938 - 9 This will give you Evil Mina's jumpscare. 1987 Shows the Withered Diamond Cove, without withered GTF. Replacing him is WJ2, and lighting it up shows mangled bodies everywhere, with the text saying: "Nowhere to run...". Looking at it for 60 seconds (or a minute) makes the Phantom Golden Toy Foxy's jumpscare turn on with the FNAF Song in the background. 210012-21 This shows an unknown suit, with a music box song in the background. The lights flicker on and off, revealing white eyes and a yellowish brown suit with a withered texture. It fades away after a long time. 769072-12 This shows a monitor flipping up, with one camera, named Camera 666, appears. Clicking on it gives you a random jumpscare ot an endskeleton, Golden Freddy, a cupcake, or, rarely, Springtrap. 8257786-33 Shows an image of a burnt looking green (probably from the shading) animatronics arm and shoulder, with text saying "guess who?" and rarely, the screen may randomly say "I'M REVIVED AND READY TO KILL". ---- feel free to add your codes ---- Category:Information